


Swimming in you

by fus_ro_david



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fus_ro_david/pseuds/fus_ro_david
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka loves swimming, everyone knows that. But he might have found something he loves just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceadotoh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ceadotoh).



> I wrote this on my phone, so forgive the mistakes if there are any.

It felt as if I had submerged myself for the first time all over again; the water kissing every single inch of my skin, the calming cool that brought peace to every part of my being. It was just like that and at the same time different. Instead of being forced to get out in order to breathe, I was allowed to stay under the surface, finally rid of the unfortunate need of air in my lungs. I didn't need air in my lungs. Just water. 

How I had lived my life in a desert before this is beyond me. I can't believe how I had spent all those years merely wanting, never yielding. Now I regret it hadn't occurred to me sooner. Drops were falling down my back, my arms and legs; little droplets clung to my chest and collarbone. I couldn't bring myself to wait still anymore. As much as I wanted to stay and just feel the vast wetness and pressure of my new world, I had the irresistible urge to swim in those waters. I had to swim in that lake, drink of it. But calling it a lake is an insult. No. It's not a lake, it's an ocean. Endless in expansion and depth, yet no matter how deep I swam, I knew I would still see the light. That's how perfect it was.

And so I did. I swam. It was my turn to move. One arm after the other, one, two kicks moving me forward. The swimsuit felt so out of place. The ocean agreed. In no time I got rid of it; I felt just as vast as the ocean itself. The cold currents that passed through my thighs send shivers down my spine. At one point I almost drowned - I needed air - but I was calmed by the soft sound of waves crashing against rocks in the shore. The waves invited me in, once again, to play, to swim. I couldn't say no twice in a row. I started swimming once again and I let the ocean guide me, take me wherever it needed me. 

I sighed and look up at the stars as I floated away, far away from land, far away from the shore, but I could still hear the waves. It was heaven. It must have been. I was breathing, no, panting. I drank from the sweet ocean water and felt it inside me, how it moved along with my blood, with each pump of my heart. How it healed me. How it filled me. And I knew that up to this point, I hadn't known true happiness, I hadn't known what true bliss was. A mere pool didn't cut it. It wasn't nearly as good as this. As swimming so free like this. 

It was over as soon as it started, my limbs tired from swimming, the ocean carrying be back to the shore to rest. I was looking at the stars, or maybe I was seeing stars. I don't remember. But I smiled when I heard the ocean heave a sigh as an equally blessed smile crept through the waves. I turned over to see his face, just to see him drift to sleep before I did. I wanted to see him just for a while longer before I drank him again. He is my love. 

He is water.


End file.
